1. Technical Field
This invention is a work station, including storage rack and retractable work table, for the back of an open truck.
2. Background Information and Disclosure under 37 CFR 1.97-1.99
There are various forms of truck racks in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,190 to Bullock is an example. Bullock discloses a truck utility rack which is pivoted for movement between a closed configuration when it is not in use, and an open configuration for load carrying.
It is an object of this invention to provide a truck mounted work station with a storage rack for materials, and retractable work table for use outside and alongside the truck.